This invention relates to apparatus for detecting radiations such as X-rays and .gamma.-rays. More particularly, it relates to radiation detection apparatus for use in X-ray CT (computerized tomography), a positron camera etc.
The equipment of the X-ray CT, the positron camera or the like requires, for example, 30 to 1,000 detectors of uniform performances.
Heretofore, as radiation detectors for the X-ray CT etc., there have been employed a gas chamber using xenon and a detector comprising bismuth germanate (Bi.sub.4 Ge.sub.3 O.sub.12, abbreviated to "BGO") and a photomultiplier in combination. With these detectors, it has not been easy to make the characteristics of respective channels uniform. As a result, the whole detection apparatus has been difficult to form a satisfactorily clear image.
Especially, with the detectors each comprising the BGO and the photomultiplier in combination, it has been very difficult to make the characteristics of the respective detectors uniform on account of the deviations of the characteristics of BGO single-crystals used as scintillators and the deviations of the characteristics of the photomultipliers.